Love's tragedy
by koimisaki
Summary: It was Christmas’ eve, everyone in the investigation group are gone except for Ryuuzaki and Raito, but it’s not like they chained up or anything, but Raito just wanted to stay, but for what reason? He told the others that he wanted to keep working on the
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes:**

Hi! I'm Ryuuzaki, I'm new to this section, and yes, I'm a big fan of Death Note.

**Paring:**

LXL

**Summery:**

It was Christmas' eve, everyone in the investigation group are gone except for Ryuuzaki and Raito, but it's not like they chained up or anything, but Raito just wanted to stay, but for what reason? He told the others that he wanted to keep working on the case late tonight, but does he really mean it? What is his real purpose?

**Warning:**

This is rated 17+. thank you!

**Love's tragedy**

"it's snowing outside, Yagami- kun." Ryuuzaki shouted out to Raito.

"it's no surprise, after all it's Christmas." Raito answered back.

"speaking of Christmas, why did you insist of staying here?"

"didn't you hear what I said earlier? I want to work on the case a little late tonight."

"I know you didn't mean that." Raito was shocked for a bit.

"what make you think that?"

"I don't know, I just have that feeling." Drop three cubes of sugar in his coffee. Raito walks slowly toward Ryuuzaki, he leans closer and closer.

"Yagami- kun, what are you doing?"

"I'll tell you I what want to stay here for." Raito leans close to kiss Ryuuzaki but he refused.

"Yagami- kun, you can't do this." He pushes Raito back and got out of where he was sitting. He ran to the nearest door which is the bedroom (perfect place). Raito rushes to catch up with him, Ryuuzaki was about to close to door but unfortunately for him, Raito got in before he can shut the door (nice timing Raito). Raito slams the door shut and locks it.

"what are you so scare of, Ryuuzaki?" Raito smirks. That moment Ryuuzaki launches his fist straight to Raito face but Raito dodged it and punches Ryuuzaki's stomach from below (that hurts). Ryuuzaki passed out.

'where am I? wha- what happened? Wait! That's right, Yagami- kun.' Ryuuzaki thought and was about to rush out from where he was lying and became to realize that his wrists were tied to the bed head and his eyes were blindfolded. Then he hear footsteps, though he can't seem to figured out which direction it's coming from. Suddenly, he feels a warm hand touches his right cheek.

"Yagami- kun? Is that you?"

"is there anything I can help you with?"

"what are you doing? Untie me."

"why would I do that? It's really hard for me to get you tied up like this, you know?"

"what do you want?"

"I just want to play with you a bit. Well... but you can think of this as a Christmas present, since I didn't get you 1." He kisses Ryuuzaki's cheek down to his neck and to his chest slowly and left some marks too. Ryuuzaki moans a bit.

"ahh... Yagami- kun, please... stop." After hearing those words, Raito slips his hand in to Ryuuzaki's pants.

"woah! Are you sure you want me to stop? You're getting really hard right here." Ryuuzaki aches his back as Raito starts to rub his member.

"no... no..! you... can't... I can't... take it anymore." Raito's starting to rub Ryuuzaki's member faster and faster. Until Ryuuzaki can't hold it anymore (well, you know what I meant by that). Ryuuzaki came all over Raito's hand. Raito thought it was too quick.

"well! Fine, I'll stop." Taking his hand out of Ryuuzaki's pants, he untie Ryuuzaki's wrist and the blindfold. When Ryuuzaki was freed to move and see Raito, he punched Raito in the face. Raito felt backward, he didn't expect something like that to happen.

"oow! What's gotten in to you? What did you do that for?" his mouth was bleeding.

"speak for yourself, what do you think I am? A toy?" he looks at Raito as his tear runs down his cheek.

"di- did I hurt you?" Raito got up and walks toward the crying raven hair guy.

"why did you do that?"

"I- I don't know." That's the best answer Raito can come up with.

"I- I'm so sorry, please forgive me." Then Raito rushes out of the room to get his jacket and left. Leaving Ryuuzaki sitting there crying.

**AN:** so how is this first chapter? If you want to read the next chapter please review. The review the sooner the next chapter will be post up. I don't flaming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes:**

Hi! This is the 2nd chapter that I promised you all from the other day. This is after when Raito rushes out of L's room. Sorry that it took me so long to write this chapter and update it, I didn't have a lot of time these days; I have exams, projects, tons of homework and more. And even bigger problem is that there's something seems to be wrong with my laptop and it's not working as usual so a lot of troublesome things happen. I hope you all not mad at me, thank you. Oh! And thanks for the reviews; even though I didn't get many of them, I'm still happy that I got some.

**Summery:**

After Raito tried to force L to have sex with him, he ran home, just in time to open the Christmas presents. When he got home he figures that there is not just his family that give him presents but L too got him something.

**Warning:**

Sorry, this is actually rated for all ages, because there are no bad things in this chapter, but to help you figure out what's going on, I have to put this chapter in this section.

**Love's tragedy (chapter 2)**

"Oh! Onii-chan, welcome home you are just in time to open the presents." Said Sayu.

"Really? I'm glad I didn't miss anything." Raito was still regretting about what he had done to Ryuuzaki.

"Onii-chan? What's wrong?"

"Oh! Nothing."

"Onii-chan! Your cheek is kind of purple- blue, did something happened?"

"Oh… this? Just a little fight."

"With who?"

"You don't know who he is, even if I tell you."

"You want me to go get some medicine for you?"

"No, it's okay."

"Oh! Here, Merry Christmas." She hands a small, flat box that was wrap in a red and green wrapper to Raito.

"Thank you! I have something for you too." He ran up to his room to get his present for Sayu and ran back down as quick as possible.

"Merry Christmas! Sayu." Handing a big white teddy bear to his younger sister.

"ooooh... thank you, it's so cute."

"You should name it."

"Okay! His name is... is... is…" She couldn't choose a name so Raito helps her out.

"How about Ryuuku?" Ryuuku, the shinigami who was floating behind Raito widen his eyes.

"Hey! That's my name, you stole my name." Raito could hear what Ryuuku said but didn't reply.

"Yeaaah! That's a cute name, okay! Your name is Ryuuku, got that?" Sayu said to the teddy bear and smiles.

"Now go to sleep, it's almost 1 in the morning."

"Okay! Good night, onii-chan." She rushed to her room. Light walks to the dinning table. He picks up a red apple and went to his room, closed the door behind him and locks it. He throws the apple to Ryuuku.

"Sorry, that I stole you name, Ryuuku."

"It's not that big of a deal." Ryuuku replies and starts munching down his apple. Raito unwraps the present that Sayu gave him, it was a photo frame. Raito smiles a bit and set the photo frame on his study table. He lies on his bed but he feels something sticking out of his jacket's pocket. He takes off his jacket and pulls out what was in his jacket's pocket. It was a little rectangle box, it was wrapped in a blue with large and small size snow flakes pictures on it.

"What is this? How does it get in here-?" something caught his attention when he flips it over.

"From: Ryuuzaki to Raito?" he unwraps the box carefully.

'May be it's a bomb, wait! Or may be it's a-' Raito thought (sorry! I know his thought is really stupid but I have to put some humors, can't resist). He paused a second.

"No! I'm thinking too much. Ryuuzaki would never do something as stupid as that." He continues to opening it carefully.

"a- a watch." The watch was silver like the one his dad gave him but this one is much cooler. It has light to see at night, alarm, the inside is blue, his favorite color, and it's not as big as the one his dad got him. It's perfect.

"Nice watch." Ryuuku says from behind him. Raito turns and glares at Ryuuku for a second then says.

"I need to go back to the Ryuuzaki's hotel tomorrow."

"What for? You got a day off tomorrow because it's Christmas, right?" Raito didn't reply back.

'If I don't do this, tomorrow will be the worst Christmas in my life.' He thought. He went to put his new watch in his desk's drawer, changed his clothes and went to bed.

AN: I already have the next chapter is mine, the next chapter going to be surprising. If you want more please review, pleeeeeease... -


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Well, I don't have much to say to you all, thank you all who willing to take your time to read and review, I appreciated it.

**Christmas morning**

**Raito's house**

"Good morning, onii-chan, you woke up early today." Said Sayu with her hair still messy from the sleep.

"Oh! Good morning, Sayu. I have to go somewhere so if mom and dad ask, tell them that I'm going out to meet someone, and why are you so early too?"

"I must've eaten too much candy from yesterday, I think I have a sore throat, and I just came to get some water to clear my throat a bit." Rubbing her eyes with sleepiness.

"Well? Didn't I tell you not to eat too much?"

"I know, but I can't ignore those sweets." Coughing.

"Okay. I got to go, and take the cough drop, ok?"

"Okay, bye…"

"bye." Raito said as he closes the door shut and locks it from outside.

_LXL LXL LXL LXL LXL LXL LXL LXL LXL LXL LXL LXL LXL LXL LXL LXL LXL LXL LXL LXL_

**15 minutes later after Raito've left his house**

"Your sister doesn't seem so well, shouldn't it be better for you to stay home and look out for her?" Ryuuku asks.

"Don't worry too much, she'll be fine, my parents stay home today."

"Yeah…! You right."

"Beside, I have a more important thing to do." He enters a cake store (I don't know if the stores still open on Christmas day in Japan but I just make it so, so it'll goes along with the story).

"Cake? Oh! So you're going to buy him a present for Christmas too?" Raito didn't answer back because there're people around him. Ryuuku understands that perfectly so he doesn't mind.

After looking around for a while, Raito has finally found what he was looking for, a big piece of cake with a red, heart shape jelly on top for the decoration and a strawberry in the middle of the heart (by 'big piece' I meant it's not a normal size piece of cake).

"Good morning! Is there anything I can help you with?" a woman stood on the other side of the glass (the cake was kept on the glass, so if you want it you have asked the employees to get the cake for you).

"Yeah! I would like this one, please." Said Raito pointing at the cake.

"This one?"

"Yes."

"Anything else I could get for you?"

"No thanks" Raito pulls out his wallet.

"Could you wrap it for me please?"

"Oh! So this is a gift?"

"Yeah!"

"Is it for your girlfriend?" Raito blushes.

"Well, something like that."

"hehehehe." Ryuuku giggles behind Raito. The women wrapped the box with a red wrapper and handed the wrapped box to Raito.

"Here you go, it's all done. Thank you, come again."

"Thanks!" Raito walks out of the store.

"Hey, Raito, are you going to apologies to him?"

"Is there something wrong with you? You seem awfully smart today, Ryuuku."

"Are you saying that I'm not smart?" Raito didn't say anything but smirks.

_LXL LXL LXL LXL LXL LXL LXL LXL LXL LXL LXL LXL LXL LXL LXL LXL LXL LXL LXL LXL_

**18 minutes later.**

When he got in the hotel, he goes in the elevator and press button 3.

"Ryuuzaki, it's me Raito." Raito knocks Ryuuzaki's room's door.

"May be he still mad at you."

"Even so, he could at least answer me." Raito continues to knock the door but yet no answers.

"I guess I just have to go to the checkout desk." Raito walks back down to the checkout

counter.

"Excuse me, sir. Is there a person name Ryuuzaki just check out of this hotel?"

"Ryuuzaki? Please wait for a moment." Said a man with a mustache.

"Thank you."

"Ryuuzaki, was it?"

"Yeah!"

"He just check out about 15 minutes ago."

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm sure of it."

"Thanks, I'm sorry to disturb you at a time like this."

"No, it's okay."

"Well anyway, thanks for your help."

"You're very welcome." Raito rushes out of the building.

"He has gone for 15 minutes, aw...man; if so, I'll never catch up with him."

"And the cake you bought for him will be a waste now." Raito paused.

'Cake... cake..' raito thought.

"That's right!" Raito shout out.

"What? Did you have any hint?"

"Cake! He will stop to by some cake or sweet stuff, and all I have to figure is how many cake

store they have around here." Raito starts to walk but really fast.

"Oh there's one, I have to go in side." Raito opens the store's door and looks around.

"He's not here." He runs back out.

"aaawwwkkk... we never going to catch up with him if we have to check every cake store like this, there're about 10 to 15 cake stores around." He doesn't have anymore fates to go on.

"oi, Raito, look."

"What is it now, Ryu-." his sentence was cut off when he saw Watari just came out of a cake store that is about 3 blocks away.

"That's Watari… then Ryuuzaki must be near by, yes, I think I can catch up with him if I run my fastest speed. Okay! Here I go." Raito is in a position to run, but then-

**AN:**

Sorry, I know this is a short chapter but I don't have much time to sit in front of my computer today, please forgive me. And you want to know what is going to happen next? Well there's a lot of things that would keep Raito form meeting with L, that's why the story is called love's tragedy, Pleeeeeeeeeeeease… review?


End file.
